1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast respond speeds. These characteristics make OLED displays a candidate as a next generation display.
OLED displays include thin film transistors (TFTs) and OLEDs formed on a substrate. The TFTs supply a driving current to the OLEDs in order to emit light. Such OLED displays are used as display units for small and mobile devices such as mobile phones and are also used as display units for larger devices such as televisions.